


Rooftops Extra: Fortress of Solitude

by EmbarrassingLivejournalName



Series: Rooftops [2]
Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassingLivejournalName/pseuds/EmbarrassingLivejournalName
Summary: Lex is a hard man to impress. Fan comic.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Rooftops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611784
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	Rooftops Extra: Fortress of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> i have been Informed that I can post fan art here via rich text, so let's see if this works! i had intended to post this as a post-script to rooftops, but since that story is taking its sweet damn time, here is a little preview into the future. 
> 
> also enjoying how, in order to group this with the original story, i have to make it part of a series, which makes me look WAY more ambitious than i actually am.


End file.
